The Sonic Heat Wave
by Chasing The Black Rabbit
Summary: Rainbow Dash is challanged by Firefly to do a race around Equestria! But Rainbow Dash plans to use her Sonic Rainboom at the last second! What can Firefly do? This idea came from a chat with someone on Da when I saw a drawing of Rainbow racing Firefy. R


**[AAN]**

**A small little fiction story about the two Pegasi: Firefly[Gen 1] and Rainbow Dash [Gen 4]**

**Rainbow Dash is challanged by Firefly to do a race around Equestria! However, Rainbow Dash plans to use her Sonic Rainboom at the last second! What can Firefly do?**

**This idea came from a chat with someone on Da when I saw a drawing of Rainbow Dash racing with Firefly.**

**The Rainbow Dash [Gen 3] is nicknamed Rain, and the Rarity [Gen 3] is nicknamed Rare.**

**I wrote this because the fellow Bronies would bash the previous Generations. They aren't that bad, give the show a break. No one asked you to watch them.**

**Note: Clopping is a term for horses walking somewhere. Get your pony facts straight.**

* * *

**Everypony except Firefly(at least I think just her) belongs to Hasbro. Firefly's copyright was lost.**

* * *

"Seriously Rainbow Dash, I can spin loops around you faster than you can say 'Ponyland,'" declared a pink mare, her mane and tail a deep blue, styled in a rock fashion. A Cutiemark showed two blue thunderbolts on her flank. She had a smirk on her face as she flapped her wings in the air eagerly. Her opponent Rainbow dash—a blue pony with the same style of mane and rail, except her mane was a rainbow of colors, plus she had a Cutiemark of a cloud, but a rainbow thunderbolt flashed out. Rainbow Dash seemed to be equally smirking.

"Hah, like you can beat me!" She scoffed, waving her hoof dismissively. "I'm the best flier of Equestria, ask anypony and they'll point to me."

"I'm the best flier in _Ponyland_." Firefly gloated. She stuck out her tongue at her rival and said, "If you look in the dictionary for _speed_ and _flying_, you'll see _my_ name!"

Surprise—a Pegasus with a white coat nd yellow mane in a poofy fashion—mocked gasped, "Oh no she didn't!"

"Oh yes she _diiiid_." Pinkie Pie—just the same, except pink and no wings—did a sassy head movement.

Rainbow Dash slammed her hooves on the ground. "You wanna go, _Horse_fly?"

Firefly did a "come at me bro". "Bring it on, Rainbow _Crash_!"

Surprise and Pinkie ate popcorn as they watched.

"Fine," Rainbow Dash huffed out, "I challenge you to a race!"

Firefly was about to say something when Pinkie Pie's head shoved itself into view. "Oh, oh! Can _I_ be the starter?"

Surprise whinnied her complaint. "I want to do it. Let us do it! Oh please please please!" She threw herself at Rainbow Dash's hooves. The mare flinched.

"Yeah, knock yourself out."

* * *

Everypony showed up to witness this event. From derping Derpy Hooves to airhead Fizzy, Ponyland and Equstria were both excited for this moment. Firefly and Rainbow Dash were in the center of it all, side by side and wingtip by wingtp. Surprise and Pinkie Pie positioned themselves fight feet in front.

"Ready," Surprise began. Pinkie took it up from there.

"Set..."

"GO!" Both Pegasus and Earth Pony shouted at the top of their lungs. Rainbow Dash and Firefly shot off without hesitation. Rainbow Dash began to leave the other pony in an instant, already putting distance between them. To her surprise, Firefly was slowing down, as if she was tired already. So soon?

But she dwindled into the distance, until finally she was lost behind. Rainbow slowed down. Nothing. Rainbow Dash slowed down a bit more. Nothing.

"And she said _she_ was the fast one," Rainbow scoffed. "What a poser."

"Oh Rainbow Daaaash~!" The mare turned her head to look behind her, and then yelped. Firefly was right behind her! She was galloping in mid-air at ese, her mane and tail streaming after her. But what really made Dash yelp was the fact that this pony was leaving a trail of _fire_ in her wake! The Pegasus snorted in laughter as she ran neck and neck with Rainbow Dash. "See? I told you I'd catch up!"

The mare seethed inside. _How does she get to run in mid-air? I can only do that when I'm a foot off the clouds or ground!_

"_Sooo_. Not. Cool." Rainbow Dash hissed out. And then she added, "Well, let's see ya beat my Sonic Rainboom!"

"Your Sonic _what_?" Firefly frowned, giving her opponent a befuddled look. And then she let out a whinny of shock as Rainbow Dash began picking up speed, pushing the sound barrier steadily. "H-hey! What're you doing!"

The sound barrier was giving away. "Here it comes! Make way for the champ!"

Firefly went flying in the air, regaining her balance. She watched Rainbow Dash's form shoot away, a stream of colors. Suddenly, a wave of defeat washed over her, and she landed softly on the ground.

Flirefly's confidence was gone. "I lost..."

"Lost?" A voice exclaimed. A very colorful mane and blue face poked from the bushes. "Lost what?"

"R-Rain? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me!" Exclaimed the fancy version of Rainbow Dash, fixing her hat. "I was just visiting Rarity down here. Not the tomboy Rare, the fashionista one. How're you?"

"The other Rainbow Dash is going to beat me," was all Firefly grumbled. Rain frowned.

"What for, darling?"

"I dared her in a

"Hmmm..." Rare was looking thoughtful. "A Sonic Rainboom you say?"

"Yes, a _Sonic Rainboom_!" Firefly groaned, facehoofing herself. "She's going so fast, I can't keep up with her! What am I going to do? I wish I was back in Ponyland with Megan!"

"There, there," Rain said comfortingly, patting the mare's head. "Don't worry. It's all for fun, is it not, Sugarcube?"

"I s'ppose so," she mumbled. "But I wanted to win."

Rain withdrew her hoof. She fixed her scarf and hat again, her way of showing she was thinking. "Let's see...Ah! You're going to make a Sonic Rainboom!"

"...What?"

"Don't look at me in such a way! It's a fabulous idea: make your own Sonic Rainboom!"

Firefly frowned. "How do I—"

"No time, look!" Rain pointed at her tomboy double's fading figure. The Pegasus was nearly out of sight. "Go, hurry! The Sonic Rainboom will come to you when the time is right."

"Uh, sure, thanks Rain," the pink Pegasus shot off into the sky and galloped after her friend. Rain sighed in relief, glad to be left alone.

* * *

"Hah, she _thought_ she could beat me!" Rainbow Dash giggled at her inevitable victory. "That pony is going to see how cool I really am, and that'll make her stop spouting about her loops!"

"Wanna bet?" A voice shouted. The mare nearly lost speed on her Rainboom.

"What the—"

"That's right!" Firefly was back, galloping right besides her opponent. "Thought ya can beat me! I am _Firefly_, I can do loops, I saved Ponyland, and I can win this!"

"That's Ponyland," Rainbow Dash snorted, "This. Is. Equestria!"

"Maybe it is, but I'm a rockin' pony, and I'm gonna do my Sonic Rainboom!" Rainbow Dash nearly choked on air.

"You can't do that! Only I can!"

"Well, that's gonna be changed!" Nickered Firefly as she picked up the speed. A strong pressure pushed itself against the determined pony, fighting back. She gritted her teeth and pressed forward, paramounting the force of the sound barrier and letting herself go with the wind. A hot gust of air blasted out of the pony's body, and the flame trail behind her flared. Firefly let out a whoop of triumph and pressed in even more, before the sound barrier gave away and—

She was off like a bullet, leaving Rainbow Dash in the dust. The Pegasus' jaw dropped in amazement.

"No way."

Way. Firefly forced her path to make a upward turn, performing two large loops in the air. She was neighing in joy now. Her own Sonic Rainboom!

* * *

Surprise jumped slightly as a large boom sounded in the air. A warm blast of air made her sweat a little, and she jumped again as a ring of fire shot though the sky. The white Pegasus turned to Pinkie Pie, who seemed to have gotten the same treatment.

"You feel that?" The pink pony nodded her head vigorously.

"Uh-huh, it went boom and hot down here!"

Surprise frowned. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Pinkie Pie shrugged. And then, "HEY, WHAT'S THAT?"

Surprise craned her head to see what was going on. She squinted, detecting a tiny dot zooming towards them. "Looks like a..pony on fire."

"BURN BABY BURN!" The pink Earth Pony besides her reared on her back hooves and waved her front ones in the air, shaking her plot...thingy. "DISCORD INFERNO!"

A blue speck was right behind the other.

"Rainbow Dash and Firefly! Looks like a close match." Surprise giggled, and then screamed. "Wait, they're coming this way!"

"Huh, what?"

"THEY'RE GOING TO CRASH!"

And both ponies clung to each other as the flaming rainbow pegasi slammed full force into them.

**_BOOOOOOOM!_**

**_..._**

* * *

"I'm dead. I'mdeadIdiedI'mdoneI'mdead..." Surprise opened an eye, scanning the area. Nothing. Sure, fire here and there, some burning trees, but nothing else. The Pegasus sat up from where she was cowering. "Hmm...I'm alive!"

The tiny cliff she sat on gave away, and she landed with a grunt. Pinkie Pie rolled away, being underneath the mare. "Heavy!"

Luckily, only Firefly and Rainbow Dash were with them. The pink Pegasus trotted out of the bushes, and towards the undamaged Finish Line. Right behind her came Rainbow Dash, who was slowly losing ground. The Pegasus sped up again, sending up clouds of smoke.

"I'm gonna win!" Dash smirked. Firefly tossed her head in disbelief. They were getting closer.

At the last second, Rainbow Dash tripped and flew into the air, careening into her opponent. Both ponies tumbled through the ground. Firefly's hooves caught ground again, and she struggled up, and trotted forward. Rainbow Dash spat out dirt and stumbled after—

A small _snap!_ struck the air. Firefly blinked, shaking her head as something papery smacked against her face. She skidded to a halt, and took the paper off. It was a peice of the Finish Line.

"Firefly won!" Surprise announced, hopping up and down. "Congratulations!"

The ponies cheered from each side.

Firefly held her head up high as Rainbow Dash landed beside her. "You gonna demand a rematch?" She challenged, although she hoped the Pegasus would deny it. Her wings were tired.

To her surprise and gratitude, Dash shook her head.

"You won, fair and square." But then she mumbled, "I hate losing though."

Firefly nuzzled her shoulder playfully. "Get used to it Dashie! Ya lose some, ya win some!"

"Any ideas one what you're going to name the move?" Pinkie Pie demanded. The blue maned Pegasus paused. And then she beamed.

"I call it...the Sonic Heatwave!" Firefly declared, looking proud of herself. Rainbow Dash grinned.

"Cool name!"

"Thanks," Firefly grinned back. "But, I think we should lay off the competitions a bit now. Nearly threw me out of the sky."

"Yeah, guess you're right." Rainbow Dash then frowned. "Who told you to do that Sonic Heatwave anyways?"

"I did~!" Rain announced, trotting over. Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped again.

"_Her_?"

Laughter filled the air as Rain gave her double a smirk. "Well now, didn't think a fashionista like moi could give out such advice?"

Pinkie Pie then gestured towards Sugarcube corner. "Come on, come on! Let's go eat Appplejacks!"

Right on cue, two identical ponies said at the same time, "Beg yah pardon?"

Everyone went, "Whaaaaaat?"

* * *

Twilight Sparkle watched all of this happen in a tree, intent on watching her friends. Visiting Ponyland hadn't been such a bad idea after all. Amused, she began writing to Princess Celestia about her findings.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today I found out that just because a pony that looks like the other but acts differently, doesn't mean they are to be judged. Rain just proved that today. I think everypony should be more tolerant about other ponies, and not look towards others in distaste._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

_P.S. What the heck is with the two Applejacks?_

* * *

**The end.**

**I really wasn't giving it my all. I just quickly finished this up to start up new stories.**


End file.
